A Hoohaw Halloween
"A Hoohaw Halloween" was the 26th and final episode of Season 3 and PB&J Otter, and the 123rd story overall. This episode originally aired on October 24, 2000 and typically aired in repeats only in the month of October. Part 1: Pinch Raccoon is nervous about going trick-or-treating. The Otters convince her that it is nothing to be scared of and Jelly agrees to accompany her. When, however, the big night comes, PB&J are all too sick with stomachaches which means that they're unable to go trick-or-treating. Part 2: Pinch must bravely face going out trick-or-treating without her very best friend. Meanwhile, PB&J think of ways to make their own fun. Story Detail Peanut, Jelly and Baby Butter are gobbling candy from a bowl. They're also telling each other knock-knock jokes. "Knock knock," says Peanut. "Who's there?" asks Jelly. "Goblin," responds Peanut. "Goblin who?" asks Jelly. The answer-- "Goblin' up this candy sure is good practice for tonight." He gobbles another piece. "Yeah!" says Jelly. "It's Hoohaw Halloween tonight!" They're all excited about going trick-or-treating. Then, another voice says "Knock knock." "Who's there?" they ask. "Mummy," replies the voice. "Mummy who?" they ask. "Mummy says that candy is for giving out, not for eating," responds Opal, picking up Baby Butter. They giggle and tell her that they're "just practicing for all the treats they're going to get." She tells them that all they'll get is a big old stomachache if they keep eating the candy. She takes it away. Peanut follows her, now dressed in a cowboy hat, scarf and glove and tells her "us wild-west cow-otters can eat a whole heap of candy, sure as shootin'." She asks if he's finally decided on his Halloween costume and he lists several ideas, but says he's finally decided on being a cow-otter. Jelly says that she gave up on being a ballerina so she could be a space alien with otter pox. Opal compliments them on their ideas and asks them to play outside so that Butter can take her nap. The scene changes to the Duck Family houseboat. As Peanut and Jelly walk by, Munchy calls them over to a nearby field to show off his Halloween costume. It's Mallard Man. His mother copied the design from the front of one of the comic books, the one in which Mallard Man saves the planet from the super slimy monster snails. Just then, Flick shows up. "Look at me!" he says. "I'm Mallard Man! Ha! Hoo! Wham!" Then he sees Munchy's costume. He points at him and says that he can't wear it. "How come?" asks Munchy. Flick says that he was Mallard Man first and his mom worked so hard on his costume that she had to sleep for two days when she was done. Peanut suggests that Munchy could be Mallard Man this year and Flick could be Mallard Man next year. Flick asks why he should be the one to wear it next year, so Peanut tries another suggestion-- they could both wear something else. "That's what Mallard Man would do," says Jelly. Munchy agrees to the idea. Flick is silent for a bit, then agrees that he'll get a new costume if that's what Mallard Man would do. Jelly says they should go see what Pinch is going to be. They head over to Pinch's. "I don't get it," says Flick." "What are you supposed to be?" The camera cuts to Pinch, showing that she's not dressed in any costume at all. She says that she's not going. "Why?!" asks Jelly. Pinch replies that it's no fun and Flick counters that she said the same thing last year and went home early. "It was getting very, very dark," she says. Jelly tells her that there's nothing to be afraid of. "All the scary stuff is just pretend," says Peanut and a song, "Halloween Halloween," begins. In the song, they sing about all the fun things to do at Halloween and explain that the scary stuff is just pretend. They tell knock-knock jokes and Pinch tells one too, saying "Olive a sudden, I'm not so scared." They agree to all go trick-or-treating together. The song ends and Pinch asks if Jelly will stay with her the whole time. "Every second," agrees Jelly. "You too, Peanut?" she asks. "You'll have Jelly on one side of you and Peanut on the other," replies Peanut. "We'll be a Peanut, Pinch and Jelly sandwich." Pinch heads back inside, saying she'll ask her mom to make her a costume. "'Don't even think about being Mallard Man!" shouts Flick. He then points out towards the dock, where Ernest Otter is taking a huge delivery for his general store. They all wonder what it could be. Ernest checks various candy items off a checklist. It's a load of Halloween candy for the Snooties and this is just the first barge. There's an even bigger one coming. They all go over to say hello to Mr. Raccoon and wish him a Happy Hoohaw Halloween. He gives them a crate of candy that was rejected by the Snooties for not being fancy enough. The kids dig in. "This will really get us some practice for tonight!" says Peanut. "That's a good crate!" says Munchy, who took a bite of the wooden container the candy came in and not the candy itself. Later, the kids are all sitting on a log, finishing up their candy, or wood as the case may be. They talk up all the candy that they'll be getting, "enough to last for months," but Jelly thinks that they have a problem-- how to carry all that candy. Peanut says that they need a huge container that they'll float in the air with helium balloons. Everyone seems to somehow think this is a good idea, so they head off to set it up. Back at the Raccoons', Wanda asks if Pinch is really sure she wants to go trick-or-treating. "It's alright," replies Pinch. She'll be with Peanut and Jelly, so she won't get scared. Back at the Otters, Opal says that Ernest is napping, so it'll just be Peanut, Butter and Jelly, presumably referring to dinner. Jelly says that she's not hungry and they all moan and rub their tummies. They all have tummyaches from eating way too much candy. Opal asks them just how much they ate. "A little," says Jelly. "Actually, a lot," says Peanut. "Actually a whole, whole lot," he clarifies. Opal says that if they're sick, there'll be no trick-or-treating for them. They try to argue, but she says she can't let them go if they're sick. They last thing they need is to get loaded up on more junk food. "Maybe our stomachaches will get better before the other kids get here," hopes Peanut. Jelly says that it's a great idea, except she doesn't feel so (which has to make the screen fade to black ending the first half)... The scene changes to outside the Beaver household, where Betty Lou Beaver hands Munchy a flashlight and sends him on his way, reminding him to not eat any treats until she examines them first. "And stay with my friends and watch for traffic," he says. She hugs him and says that she loves his costume. He thanks her leaves, running into Munchy. "You're still Mallard Man!" he shouts. "And so are you!" shouts back Flick. It turns out that their moms said that there wasn't time to change costumes, and they don't mess with moms. So they're both Mallard Man. Just then, someone else approaches. They shine their flashlights on Pinch. "It's me, Mallard Girl!" She couldn't decide what to be, so her mom made her decide. She saw Scootch looking at a comic and she decided to be Mallard Girl. He asks her if she's scared, saying that he's never scared on Halloween, even though there's ghosts and goblins. Pinch says that they should go get Peanut and Jelly. They're never scared either. They arrive at the Otters, where Opal tells them that Peanut and Jelly can't come because they have bad stomachaches. "Aw, cheese and quackers!" says Flick, then quickly covers it by saying "Wow. Mrs. Otter, that's really bad." Pinch begins to panic, saying that she was counting on them. She doesn't think she can do it without them. "Don't worry, Pinch," says Munchy. "The dark is the same as the light. It's just less light. And darker. Besides, you've got me, Mallard Man." Flick says she's got him too, and he's brave, though he'd be even braver if there weren't so many copycats. Pinch does not seem reassured, saying she'll call her mom to come get her. From the top of the houseboat, Jelly says that she can't. "Just because we're sick doesn't mean you have to miss out on the fun," says Peanut. Jelly thinks she could tell them all about it if she goes to make them feel better. Opal says that "nothing in the universe could stop two Mallard Men and a Mallard Girl." "Maybe you're right," agrees Pinch. Screen fades to black ending the first half as Pinch smiles. So they all go trick-or-treating and arrive at the Snooties'. Flick knocks on the door, where is greeted by the Snootie family butler. "Wipe your feet and follow me," he orders, when Flick says "Trick or treat." The group enters and joins a whole bunch of kids in the lobby of the mansion. "Your waiting time will only be one hour," says the butler. Munchy is shocked. They'll never get to the other houses if they have to wait that long. Flick figures, however, that it'll be worth it, so they all wait. They arrive and find Edouard Snootie sitting next to a huge pile of candy. He looks at the group and says they must be some sort of homemade superheroes. They approach carrying a huge tub with balloons tied to it. Edouard throws only three pieces of candy in and wishes them a Happy Hoohaw Halloween. Flick can't hide his shock-- "That's it?!" He says that the rest are for Ootsie and Bootsie. Pinch thanks him, sadly, and he says "Don't mention it. Sharing is my hobby." He tells them to go out and have a rich, rich Halloween. As they exit, they're approached by the Snooties, who make fun of them for wearing towels. "What are you two supposed to be?!" Flick asks of the Snooties, who are both wearing sunglasses, but don't seem to be wearing any other sort of costume. They say that they're the invisible poodles. Munchy points out that he can't see any costumes. "Of course you can't," says Ootsie. He pushes a button on a remote control, and they both disappear completely, save the sunglasses. "How do they do that?" wonders Flick, scratching his chin. The scene changes to the Otter household. Ernest Otter is reading the newspaper and Opal approaches with a plate containing a couple candy apples, saying that they're getting very low on treats. "My yes, we are, aren't we?" responds Ernest. He lowers the paper a bit and it's shown that his face is smeared with candy apple. PB&J appear at the stairs. Opal tells them that they're supposed to be resting, but Peanut says that it's hard to rest when the doorbell keeps ringing. And their stomachaches have gone. They ask if they can go trick-or-treating and Ernest asks if they're sure that they're really feeling better. Their stomachs wobble and Jelly admits that they're only feeling "almost perfect." Ernest says they'd best stay right there. Jelly asks just what they'd do. "We're just wasting Hoohaw Halloween being bored!" laments Peanut. Opal says they can usually think of a hundred ways to unbore themselves. They'll just have to think of one now... In their room, Peanut wonders just how they can do that. How can they have a happy Hoohaw Halloween all cooked up in the houseboat. "I think we need a special Hoohaw Halloween Noodle Dance" says Jelly. The Noodle Dance sequence begins, but the lyrics are changed to reflect Halloween and there are designs of bats, moons, pumpkins and other Halloween-related items in the background. Peanut gets an idea. He says they can get a remote-controlled robot trick-or-treater. It can have a video camera on its head to get trick-or-treat on TV. Jelly points out that they don't have one. Jelly thinks that they could go trick-or-treating as doctors. That way, there'd be a doctor there to help if they got sick. Peanut wonders where they'd get costumes at this time of night. Jelly replies that she doesn't know and agrees that even if they could figure out where, they couldn't go outside to get them. Peanut figures that whatever they're going to do has to be right there in the houseboat. Jelly wonders if he means that they could pretend the houseboat is spooky. "That's it!" says Peanut. They can make their own scary stuff right there. The scene changes to Pinch, Munchy and Flick. Flick is grumbling about their lack of candy when suddenly Pinch's flashlight goes out. Munchy offers to let her use his, but when he reaches for it, it's not there. He realizes that both he and Flick must have left theirs at the Snooties'. He and Pinch admit that they're both scared, but Flick says that he laughs at darkness. Then a wolf howls and he giggles nervously. Then they hear noises. "Goblins! Ghosts!" "Worse, they're clowns!" shouts Flick and he jumps into Munchy's arms. The "clowns" giggle and it turns out it's just Ootsie and Bootsie. Bootsie says they gotta run, as treats are waiting. Ootsie wishes them a "rich, rich Halloween," then they push the buttons to make themselves invisible, so that only the clown heads can be seen. They walk away. Pinch says that she thinks Flick was a little scared. He denies it. He says he was just putting himself between her and the scary clowns. Pinch says that she's confused and Flick changes the subject, noting that they hardly have any candy. Munchy says they'd better get trick-or-treating fast. They head to the Cranes' place, where Cap'n Crane is dressed up as a pirate, complete with a hat and eyepatch. "Oh dear, this is terrible!" he says. Connie explains that they thought all the kids had already come by, so they ate up the rest of the candy. "Now what?" wonders Flick. Pinch wonders how PB&J are doing, so Munchy suggests that they head over to the Otters to cheer them up. Flick agrees, thinking maybe they still have treats. Back at the Otters, Jelly is putting the finishing touches on a Frankenotter statue. Peanut agrees that it's really scary and an instrumental of "Halloween Halloween" plays in the background as they put the finishing touches on their scary stuff. Peanut is dressed as Dracula. Jelly says that she's going to put the finishing touches on her mummy costume and make Butter into a ghost. Peanut thinks it's a lot of fun, but Jelly feels it would be even more fun if they had someone to show it to. As it so happens, their audience is arriving. "Hey, look! Here come Pinch and Munchy and Flick! Let's show them our haunted houseboat!" Jelly does a spooky moan and Butter runs around with a pink sheet draped over her. Pinch, Munchy and Flick approach and wonder what all the noise is. Munchy thinks that PB&J's stomachaches must be getting worse, but Flick doesn't think it sounds like PB&J at all. The door opens and Flick tells Munchy to go see what's going on inside. "You first," defers Munchy. From up above, Peanut uses a fishing pole to drop a paper bat down to Flick. He makes funny noises and Flick runs inside the houseboat, shouting "Don't let it get me!" He sees the Frankenotter prop and think its a monster. Then Jelly approaches, doing her mummy walk, and he runs away, only to be approached by Butter the ghost. He cowers on the floor. "Save me!" Pinch tells him he doesn't need to be scared, he just needs to take another look. Butter comes out from under her cloak, and Jelly turns on the light. As Flick sees them, and Peanut, Peanut turns on the light and they wish him a Happy Hoohaw Halloween. He says he knew it was them all the time. "Well, most of the time." Munchy admits they scared him and Pinch says that she was a little scared, but only enough for it to be fun. "Let's go see how much candy you hauled in!" suggests Peanut. The scene cuts to them all looking down inside the tub. "Two pieces?!" asks Jelly in disbelief. "There were three," notes Pinch and Munchy admits that he ate his because he didn't want it to get lost. "This Hoohaw Halloween, we didn't get treated, we got tricked," grouses Flick. Jelly says that if they can make their own tricks, they can make their own treats. The scene changes to the kitchen and a song begins, "Making Fun." Jelly says she'll make a booberry pie, Pinch says she'll make jam-on-ghost and Peanut says that he'll make Hoohaw halloweenies. In the song, the kids sing about how you can make your fun, so there's really no excuse to be bored. They make pies, cake and more. Munchy and Flick spill flour on the floor and have to clean it up. At the end of the song, everyone has a good laugh. Then, there's a knocking at the door. It's the Snooties! Opal calls them a "cute pair of trick-or-treaters." They remove their clown hats and Ootsie says they're not there for treats. They heard the happy singing and laughing and were afraid that they were missing out on a party. They even brought their treats to share. Opal invites them in. The scene changes to Ernest, who is munching on one of the cookies. There's another knock at the door. It's the Cranes. They ask Ernest for a favor-- they want him to open his store so they can get some treats for Pinch, Munchy and Flick. They feel bad about not having had any. Pinch and Munchy approach with trays of cookies and Pinch tells them they don't need to do that-- they have treats for them. "Wow. Giving treats is even more fun than getting them." Flick walks over, takes a cookie and says it's certainly a lot more fun than not getting treats. The scene changes one last time. It looks like the entire community has gathered for the party. As the show comes to a close, PB&J pop up in front of the camera and say "Happy Hoohaw Halloween, everyone!" The scene then pans back to show the whole group, who wave farewell and say "Happy Hoohaw Halloween!" This reveals Scootch's Halloween costume --- a magician. Everyone laughs and a brief instrumental of "Making Fun" plays. The closing credits feature an instrumental of "Halloween Halloween." Characters *Peanut Otter *Jelly Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Opal Otter *Munchy Beaver *Flick Duck *Pinch Raccoon *Ernest Otter *Scootch Raccoon *Walter Raccoon *Wanda Raccoon *Betty Lou Beaver *Edouard Snootie *Ootsie Snootie *Bootsie Snootie *Cap'n Crane *Connie Crane *Shirley Duck Crew *Executive Producers - Jim Jinkins *Supervising Producer - Jack Spillum *Produced By Bruce Knapp *Directed By Jeff Buckland *Writer - David Campbell *Executive Story Editor - Reed Shelly *Voice Director - Kent Meredith *Line Producer - Linda Rowley *Production Manager - Masako Kanayama *Production Supervisor Anne Baumgarten and Bruce Shelly *Script Coordinator - Robert David *Music by Dan Sawyer *Songs By Fred Newman and Dan Sawyer *Storyboards by Liz Rathke, Enrico Casarosa *Storyboard Slugging - My Chatterton *Editor - Daniel J. Rosen *Executive Consultant - Bill Gross Songs *Halloween Halloween *Making Fun Halloween Costumes *Peanut - Cow Otter, later Vampire *Jelly - Space Alien with otter pox, later Mummy *Baby Butter - Ghost *Flick - Mallard Man *Munchy - Mallard Man *Pinch - Mallard Girl *Scootch - Magician *Ootsie & Bootsie - The Invisible Poodles / Clowns *Cap'n Crane - Pirate *Connie Crane - Bumblebee Trivia *The Cranes are the only adult characters who dress up for Halloween. *According to this, this episode was originally called "Happy Hoohaw Halloween." *This is the series finale (in airing order) of PB&J Otter. However, this is the ninth episode produced for the third season. The last episode of the series in production order was Goodbye Lake Hoohaw. *Because of the episode airing out of order, Peanut's voice is higher than it was in Goodbye Lake Hoohaw. *This is the last episode (in airing order) to be written by Anne Baumgarten and Bruce Shelly. *This is the last episode where Peanut gets an idea from the Noodle Dance. Transcript Transcript Category:PB&J Otter Stories Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:PB&J Otter Episodes Category:Season finales Category:Episodes that had a different original name Category:Specials Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Pinch Episodes Category:Series Finale Category:Snooties Episodes